Step Brat
by beta.betch
Summary: When Scott's soon-to-be step sister moves to Beacon Hills all hell breaks loose and no one is sure how to handle themselves. Well except Brittany because she doesn't really understand what's going on. But will she be left in the dark forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Yayyy guys my original account is working again! So that means I don't have to repost all my stories. Except this one. for some reason this Step Brat got deleted so I will be reposting and finishing it ((: Please enjoy the first chapter love you all bye. **

* * *

"Brittany wake up we're here," my dad chirped as the pulled up to their new home. My heavy hazel eyes fluttered open as I unbuckled my seat belt. I examined my new home. It was nothing like our last house. Now that house was extravigant . It over looked the beach, right in the center of Malibu. It had been all of my friends favorite place to hang out. This house was a normal modern day two floor family home. At least they have a big yard I thought to myself getting out of my Dad's Audi. I wonder when my porche will get here.

"Oh my I'm so glad your here," A woman around my dad's age exited the house. She had naturally brown curly hair and a nice skin tone, she was obviously blessed with a beutiful color or she goes tanning either way her skin was beautiful. This must be Melissa, my soon to be step mother. I checked her out she looked really good for her age she was in good shape and she was pretty. I'll have to give my father a big high five later for finding an attractive woman. "You must be Brittany." Melissa released the hug from my dad.

"Yes I am," I smiled, "You must be Melissa."

"I'm excited you guys are here," Melissa beamed, "You'll start school Monday I already registered you so all you have to do is get your scheduele and you'll be set. My son, Scott, he's in the same grade as you and he'll be helping you around if you need it," I nodded with a smile she was nice too. So where is this Scott character and does he have hot friends? "Come on in I'll show you to your room." Melissa lead us into the house. It looked tinier on the inside than it did on the outside. Melissa showed us around the whole house, which it didn't take long. She had transfered her guest bedroom into my bedroom and obviously my dad will be sharing a bedroom with her. "I have no clue where Scott is he should be here. Sorry," She appologized to my dad, "He must be caught up with his friends." well atleast this Scott kid had friends.

"Thanks for everything Melissa." I spoke up trying to get away from them so I can do my own thing and get my room unpacked.

x

Later on that evening Melissa took my dad out as his first night in the town. Scott still had not came home but she didn't seem to worried about him, he must have done this often. Out of nowhere right in the middle of reading an artical in the most recent cosmo a loud thump came from down the hall in the room Melissa stated was Scott's. I threw my magazine on my bed and picked up my lamp that was sitting in the box closest to my bed. I slowly and quietly exited the room holding the lamp out in front of me. I finally made it to Scott's room I flung the door open to see someone climbing through the window. He looked about my age so I assumed it was Scott, "What are you doing?" I quizzed lowering the lamp.

Scott looked up at me, "Who are you?" He stated alarmed.

"I'm Brittany your Mother's boyfriends daughter." I smiled, "Why are you climbing through your window The front door works you know." I said in my infamous sarcastic tone. I then noticed there was serveral bruised and scraches on his face. He looked as if he was just jumped, "Holy shit are you okay?"

He looked a little confused as he finally made it into his room from the window. He thought for a moment then he seemed to remember that his face was busted up, "Yeah it's nothing." He shrugged, "Now can you like leave me alone in my own home." He stated harshly.

"Whatever." I replied stomping off into my new room. Well I guess Scott didn't want to be my friend sucks to be him cause I'm pretty awesome I would love to be my step-sister. Well not technically step-sister but pretty much. I flipped my long dark brown hair off of my shoulder before flopping back onto my bed to finish reading my magazine.

* * *

**So guys what do you think? How do you like Brittany's Character? Is there anything I need to change? Please let me know ((:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 I hope you love it ((: **

* * *

I woke up the next morning. I was expecting to look out the window and see the beautiful sanded beach but I was disappointed by the dense wooded area that sat behind my new house. I let out a tiny sigh, this was going to take a while to get used to, then got up and began getting ready for my first day at Beacon Hills. After pulling on my turquoise blazer over my gray camisole and slipping on my turquoise wedges I was ready to leave. I walked down the steps passing Melissa on my way down, "Oh my god how do you walk in those." She said motioning to my shoes.

I let out a little laugh, "Practice." I could really start to like her.

"Well you look beautiful," she complimented, "Your dad said to take his car he won't be going out today." She grinned then finishing her jurney up the stairs.

"Thank you." I continued to walk down the stairs. I looked around the house for Scott. He must have already left. I shrugged before grabbing my purse and my dad's car keys I skipped out to the car. I actually felt like today would be a good day. Maybe it was all the fresh air around here. I jumped in the car then drove off. Before I made it to the school I spotted a boy walking he had shaggy brown hair and broad shoulders. I was hesitant but I was almost positive it was Scott I pulled up to him getting a look at his face it was him. I rolled down the window, "Scott do you need a ride?" I asked.

"No." he spat.

"Get in what kind of a person would I be if I let my soon to be step brother walk to school while I drove." He didn't put up much of a fight. He climbed in. He remained silent, "So where were you last night that you had to sneak in through the window?" I asked trying to make small talk and eliminate the awkward tension that was surrounding us.

"It's none of your business." he spat. Damn he was rude.

"Well excuse me." I rolled my eyes I didn't bother to talk to him anymore. Well that was until we got out of the car and I noticed that his face was perfectly bruise and cut free, "Hey I thought you had cuts and bruises on your face?" I asked as he started to walk away.

He turned back and stared at me with his brown eyes burning a hole in my forehead, "No I didn't." He stated before walking to join his friend. I noticed that as soon as he joined him his demeaner shifted he seamed to be joyful and kind when he was with him. I shrugged off the thought then continued into the building looking for the office.

When I walked into the office a woman greeted me, "Hello, you must be Brittany we have been expecting you." She grinned cheerfully. Before I could say a word she handed me a scheduele and my locker assignment then she practically shoved me out of the door. Gawd people around here were so rude.

Along with my locker assignment was a map of the school. I followed the map in order to find my locker. As I walked down the hallway I heard a couple of people whistle at me. I shrugged it off like it was no big deal. I finally found my locker. It wasn't hard to open I got it in the first try. After opening my locker I realised I had nothing to put in there so I just shut my locker and used the map to get to my first class, Chemistry with Mr. Harris. I walked in literally five seconds after the tardy bell, "Your late." The old man looked up at me.

"I'm new I had a hard time finding the class," I admitted trying to avoid getting in trouble.

"Welcome to Beacon High where we do not tolerate silly excuses please take the seat next to Mr. Stilinski." He spat before turning to the board to write.

I rolled my eyes and scanned the room. How in the hell am I supossed to know who this Mr. Stilinski kid is. A boy raised his hand a bit noteing that he was Mr. Stilinski. He was close to the back I hurried back and took my seat beside him, "Is he always such an ass?" I asked in a hushed.

"Always." He chuckled as he wrote down the notes that were on the board. I decided that I would copy down the notes. "I'm Stiles." He whispered.

I turned up from my notebook, "Your name is Stiles Stilinski?" I quizzed with a raised eyebrow.

"No my first name is terrible so everyone calls me Stiles." He admitted. "Your living with Scott right?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes just when i thought this kid was a nice guy he turns out to be friends with Scott which means he's probably a douche just like him, "Unfortunantly. He isn't very friendly is he?" I asked.

Stiles gave me a weird look, "He's the friendliest person I know." He admited. This kid must not know to many people.

"He just seems angry and he acts really odd like I cought him climbing through the window last night when he could have easily used the front door." I stated.

"He's had a lot of changes lately and he's not handling his power well." Stiles stated.

"Wha-" I started.

"Excuse me, I hate to inturupt since this is probably the first time Stiles has ever talked to a girl but you two need to shut up and pay attention to my class." Mr. Harris spat with a smirk as the rest of the class turned and giggled at Stiles. He sunk down in his seat.

* * *

**So what did you think love it? hate it? like it sort of? tell me what you think please. ((: love you**


	3. Chapter 3

**OH MY LAWD guys. Season three starts tonight ((: I'm so excited. did anybody watch the recap last night and did anybody hear Dylan O'Brien say "Lydia is like a fairy" if you have read my fanfiction, 'Wolf Dust' I made Lydia a fairy. That's insane maybe she really is a fairy or maybe he read my fanfiction ;) If she's a fairy I will shit my pants. okay now on with Step Brat. Please enjoy this chapter and review ((: -Sami :)))**

* * *

I walked alone in the hallways most of the time during my first day. I walked close to the lockers so I wouldn't get in anybody's way, "She seems cool." I heard the fimiliar voice of Stiles, my new chemistry partner.

"She seems nosey." I heard the voice of my unwelcoming house mate Scott. I decided that I would hang by this corner to find out what they had been talking about. "She's already noticed that I can heal quickly." Heal quickly? What in the hell was he talking about I thought maybe he had been really good at covering scratches and bruises up with makeup or something.

"So she's observant you just have to be careful around her." Why would he have to be careful? I heard their conversation disappear into the distance. I turned away from the wall I had been pressed against as I eavesdropped only to be trapped by a boy. I knew his face he had been a couple of my classes throughout the day. He had blonde hair and very pretty blue eyes. And his smile looked like he had a personal dentist.

"You're new right?" The boy spoke with his hands parallel to my shoulder on the wall. I nodded my head. "What's your name?" He quizzed.

"Brittany." I said with a confident smile. I was not going to let this boy know that he had caught me off guard.

"Well Brittany," His hands fell to his sides away from my body that was pressed against the wall, "My name is Jackson."

I nodded with a smirk as I pretended to check him out looking at him from head to toe, "Well Jackson thanks for the introduction but I really should get going." Back in Malibu I knew how to get boys to drool all over me and I figured the boys in little the little Beacon Hills were no different than the boys back in Malibu. I walked away and with each stride there was confidence radiating from me. I held my chin up in victory as I heard the patter of footsteps run up to me.

"Can I walk you to your car?" Jackson asked.

I smiled with shrug, "That would be nice."

We started to walk down the corridor and he spoke again, "So you're living with Scott?" He asked.

I nodded, "Small town I guess when something happens everyone knows."

"Well Scott and I sort of hang out around the same people so it's been mentioned that his mom's new fiancé and his daughter were going to move in with him." Jackson shoved his hands into his pockets.

I gave him a weird look. He didn't look like the type of person who would hang out with Scott. Scott seemed more down to earth and laid back and by the look of Jackson's express shirt and American eagle jeans he seemed more high class. What did he mean by sort of? "Oh, I see he hasn't been very welcoming." maybe I can get more out of Jackson.

Stiles seems way too loyal to give anything up. He did say something about Scott not handling his power well. What power was he talking about? "Is something wrong with him?" I asked pushingly.

I could see Jackson get a bit fidgety like he didn't know how to answer the question or he just didn't want to, "I guess being captain of the Lacrosse team and having relationship issues with Allison might have him a bit strung out." okay so the power thing Stiles said is cleared and he isn't in charge of some cult or something. But what is it with his relationship issues. I'm not understanding but I guess I shouldn't push Jackson to much or he'll be suspicious.

We finally made it to my Dad's audi, "Well here is where we part." I sighed in more of relief I didn't have to pretend flirt with him any longer. Yes he was cute but it was like he had no depth.

"Wow this is your car?" He quizzed raising a dirty blonde eyebrow.

"No it's my dad my porche is still at our Malibu house." I rolled my eyes still irritated that I couldn't drive my baby.

"I have a porche too. I should have known you look like a porche kind of girl." He winked before walking away. Yep no depth.


	4. Chapter 4

**So somehow I lost half of this chapter so I had to rewrite it. If it doesn't flow well I'm sorry I wrote this story forever ago I hope you enjoy it please review and all that shiz **

* * *

I drove on the main street of the town I mostly just sang along with the radio and kept my attention on the road. At one of the longest redlights I noticed a jeep pulled over on the side of the road. The person who was leaned over the open hood of the car looked like Stiles. I rolled down my window, "Hey you need help?" I ask yes I know what girl can help a dude with car stuff. I sure in the hell can't but I was going to try.

He raised an eyebrow at me, "If you can." I smiled then as the light turned green I pulled over and exited my car walking up to his jeep.

I peeked inside the hood, "I can tell you, your first issue is that it's full of rust." I stated.

He laughed, "Yeah that might be a problem but It's worked all this time with the rust so I'm thinking its something else." He stated.

I examined the insides looking at all the chains and bolts and all that other car stuff. I noticed that a chain had been tangled up with another. I reached my hand inside the car and untagled the chains with ease, "There now go try to start it." I said with a smile. He walked over to the drivers seat and turned the keys in the ignition the jeep started and I was proud of myself.

Stiles' eyes grew in size, "Wow I didn't think you knew anything about cars." He came back to the front of the jeep shutting the hood.

"I don't just a lucky guess." I smiled genuinely which was weird because around boys I never show real emotions.

"Well thanks a lot." He stated then there was an awkward pause as if he wasn't sure what to do next, "There is a diner a couple blocks away. Do you want to go get something to eat on me since you saved my life?" He suggested with a unsure grin.

I shrugged, "That sounds wonderful."

x

"So how was your first day?" Stiles quizzed as he shoved his burger into his mouth.

I shrugged, "It could have been better." I admitted.

"Let me guess," He started, "You are used to being the center of attention and your not used to people not paying attetion to you." He spoke as if he was reading a book. I raised an eyebrow kind of insulted, "I don't mean to sound rude. But you walk as if you're better than everyone else and to be completely honest I'm suprised you stopped and helped me." He admitted. Is that really the vibe I give off to people.

"Well have you ever heard the phrase don't judge a book by it's cover?" I asked trying to make him feel like a dick.

"I don't care about the dumb saying." He said, "Your only saying that to make me feel bad." He suggested. Damn he was good.

"Well you are being awfully rude." I spat.

"You're being awfully offensive for someone who is trying to deny everything I just said." He fought. I pouted not wanting to dig myself a bigger hole. "So are you done eating?" He asked changing the subject. I had quickly cleaned my plate and had been waiting for him to finish. I nodded, "Well then let's go." He stood up and I followed him to his jeep. We rode in silence till we got to my car.

"Thanks for dinner it was nice of you." I smiled trying to push the fact that he had insulted me out of my mind.

"No problem," he nodded, "Thanks for fixing my jeep." I nodded then he drove away.

x

When I got back to the house Melissa and Dad had been at work. It was cute that they got to work together. Melissa was a nurse and Dad is a sergeon so they are like a super couple I guess. I assumed that Scott wasn't home since his bedroom door had been flung wide open. I started towards my room and out of the corner of my eye I noticed something crawling through the open window in Scott's room. I assumed it was Scott but still took a second glance. It wasn't Scott. "What are you doing?" I asked the stranger nervously.

He looked up at me his face grew pale, "Uhm is Scott here?" He asked. Of course he would be friends with Scott.

"Is this like a thing around here? Do you guys just climb through windows like it's nothing like this isn't a two story house. As if the front door is broken?" I spat really quickly. The boy that was standing in front of me now stared at me with confusion. I stared back he did not look like a boy he looked like a grown ass man. He was extremely buff which was pretty sexy. He had a nice five-o-clock shadow that lined his square chin and his eyes were a greenish gray color that was quite pretty, "Who are you?" I asked kind of curious.

"Who are you?" He fought back with a smug look on his face.

I flipped my brown hair off my shoulder out of habit, "I'm Brittany, Scott's mom's boyfriend's daughter." I smirked. "I believe I asked you first so where is my answer." I pushed.

"I'm Derek." The man said with his still smug expression.

I tilted my head trying to figure him out, "You look a bit old to be hanging around a 16 year old." I stated.

"I mentor him." He said with his expression unchanging.

"Okay. So let me get this straight." I started, "A grown ass man mentors a teenager and climbs through his window randomly looking for him. That doesn't sound to normal to me." I stated. "Scott probably wont be home for a while so you can leave and come back later." I turned around to exit. I turned back around, "Use the door next time." I stated why the hell were the people around here so weird.

x

the next morning I woke up not feeling school at all. I rolled around in bed debating weather or not to get up. Then my alarm went off again. I sighed in defeat getting up and getting ready for the day. I looked out the window to check the weather. It was raining so I pulled a sweater over my head and slipped on a pair of leggings and my favorite pink uggs. I looked in the mirror satisfied with the way I looked then made my way out to the car and made my way to the school.

x

"Hey, who are you?" I heard a girls voice from behind me.

I turned on my heels, "Brittany and you?" I stared at the petite red head that stared at me.

"I'm Lydia Martin." She smiled, she was very perky, "Nice to meet you." She held her hand out for me to shake.

All of a sudden her attention was pulled away from me when a boy yelled out, "Lydia get over here." It was Jackson the jack ass kid I met yesterday.

Lydia shrugged with a smile still on her face, "Well gotta run, see you later Brittany." She stated.


	5. Chapter 5

I am for real the most sorriest person ever. I was in my school's play of Beauty and The Beast. I was Lefou for those wondering but The last show was last night so I wrote this today cause I actually had time. So I will be updating more frequently. So enjoy this chapter and reveiw. ((:

* * *

I walked into the crowded cafeteria later that day trying to find a place to sit. I sighed in defeat when no one offered me a spot at their table. I began walking towards the only empty table in the room, "Brittany," I heard a girl voice shout. I turned and saw Lydia sitting at a table along with Jackson Scott and Stiles and a couple of other people, "Come sit with us." Scott shot her a deadly look. I could tell he mumbled something to her but she shrugged it off. I walked towards the table and sat down beside Lydia and across from Stiles.

"Did your jeep give you any more trouble yesterday?" I asked Stiles trying to be nice. Jackson just sat there and stared at me as if his girlfriend wasn't sitting right beside me. Scott gave Stiles a strange look.

"No it was fine, thanks again." He said flatly with no emotion as he was shoving food into his mouth.

"So do you love it here or what?" Lydia chirped very enthusiastic. She seemed like someone I would of hung out with back home I knew we would get along.

"Yeah everyone seems nice." I lied. If anything everyone seemed sketchy.

"I'm Alison." The girl who sat next to Scott introduced herself, "I'm Scott's girlfriend." She smiled nicely. How in the hell did Scott get a rather attractive girlfriend. I mean I didn't think he was ugly but he's just so awkwardly rude and sneaky.

"Brittany." I smiled as I took a bite of my food.

"You going to the lacross game tonight?" She asked.

"I wasn't planning on it. I didn't want to go and sit by myself." I smiled kind of hoping that someone would invite me to sit with them.

"Awl well that sucks." Scott said through his teeth. JERK.

"Be quiet Scott. You can sit with us for sure." Lydia kicked Scott under the table. I like Lydia she's not annoying she's actually kind of cool.

x

I got ready for the Lacross game. It had cleared up nicely and it was actually really nice outside which was a good thing since I had to walk to the game. I really can't wait till my porche gets here. I slipped on my adidas high tops before leaving the house. Scott had already left since he plays. I walked alone on the sidewalk. The sky was a pretty pink from the setting sun. I looked at my feet most of the time making sure I didn't step in gum or a puddle. I heard the crackling of branches and leaves from the woods. My head shot to my left to see if I could see an animal that could be the cause of the noice. Instead a group of people exited the woods. Wow that's creepy. There was four of them. I squinted trying to get a better look at them. There was four of them three of them were boys and the last one was a girl. Two of the boys were identical twins. At first I didn't think much of them but then they started heading right towards me and the boy that was leading them didn't look to happy. I quickly continued walking I reached into my purse wanting to grab my pepper spray. Dammit I left my keys at the house. I prayed they weren't still following me. I glanced behind me and there they were. "Hey." The girl shouted. I ignored her and continued speed walking. The school was only two blocks away. All of a sudden the boy that was leading them was in front of me I haulted. How the hell did he do that?

"It's not nice to ignore people." He said with a smile that was way more creppy than it was welcoming.

"W-Who are you." I asked nervously. I am way to young to die. I don't want to die.

"Deucalion, I would have introduced myself earlier Brittany but I never felt as if it was the right time." He smirked. He was older maybe late twenties I had no clue.

"How do you know my name?" I asked. My heart was racing terribly from me being so scared.

"No need to be scared of us Brittany," One of the twins who seemed to be in their early twenties maybe even nineteen stepped closer to me his tone was a lot more pleasant than the older man. He smiled. I backed away from him only to run into the girl who now looked to be older but younger than the man.

The woman opened her mouth to say something but got sidetracted by a squealing of tires. All of there heads shot in the direction of the sound before the black camero came around the corner and pulled up along the curb. As if I wasn't going to die before. The tinted window rolled down. I was shocked to see the familiar face of Scott's "mentor." I think he said his name was Daren. "Brittany, would you like a ride to the game?" He asked.

Thank you jesus. "Yes please." I smiled then got into the car. He quickly sped off.

"What did those people say to you?" He asked.

"Not much but they knew my name." I thought, "And the old dude did some crazy shit where he just appeared in front of me after being behind me." I admitted.

I heard a little chuckle, "That is kind of crazy. It would probably be safe if you don't leave the house by yourself. Make sure your always with someone. Scott, Stiles, Jackson, Lydia, or Allison." He demanded pulling up to the school and dropping me off.

"Okay, thanks." I said getting out of the car. He sped off and didn't even say your welcome or anything. So many rude people around here it is unreal.

* * *

what do you guys want to see more of? let me know cause this story is for you. ((:


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it has been a while I wanted to complete my other story, Runaway, which isn't very long so you should go read it if you haven't already. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and please review and what not after you read/

* * *

I walked towards the feild and scanned the bleachers for Allison or Lydia. I soon saw the brunette stand and start waving to get my attenetion. I smiled at her signaling that I had noticed her. She sat down as I made my way up to where her and Lydia were seated, "Why are you so late? The game is about to start." Lydia shouted over the chatter of the croud.

"You'll never believe this." I started as I flicked the brown hair off of my shoulder. I noticed that Jackson had glanced up at us three times since I sat down, Stiles twice and Scott once to send Allison a quick wave in which she returned blowing him a kiss, "I was walking here when a group of friggen weirdos stopped me and they knew my name and stuff." I laughed at the weirdness of ther situation.

"Did they still your money or something?" Lydia quizzed with a worried tone in her voice.

"No that Daren guy that mentors Scott pulled up and saved me. he gave me a ride." I stated assuringly I was looking down at the field. If I didn't know any better I could swear that Scott had been laughing but he wasn't near anyone.

Oddly Allison joined him in laughter, "You mean Derek?" Oh so I had his name wrong. Oh well.

"Yeah of course." I giggled at my mistake.

"Guys pay attention the game is about to start!" Lydia exclaimed. She seemed really into the game actually like she was the biggest lacrosse fan in the school. Her and Allison both cheered accordingly. It was strange though I studided the players, Scott especially and he seemed to be abnormally good. Not that being good at a sport wasn't possible but some of the moves he was pulling off were so unrealistic. The other team had the ball and tossed it to another team mate. Scott, without hesitation, did a front tuck while intersepting the ball in mid air. I shook my head in disbelief as the crowd cheered. I also noticed that he had been much faster than the others. I also noticed a couple fancy impossible looking moves from Jackson. While he was going to make a goal a member of the opposing team stepped in his way. He just simply ran into him sending him flying in the opposite direction. The poor guy hit the ground with a loud thud but Jackson made the shot.

"That guy is two times the size of Jackson, How did he do that?" I leaned over asking Allison as we stood up to cheer.

Allison just shrugged as if it were no big deal, "Addreneline?" She stated. That could possibly be it but if so why was Scott so hyped too. The rest of the game went on with similar events. I could even swear this one kid, I think his name is Isacc he's in my English class. Broke his leg by the way he fell on it. He even stayed down for a moment clenching his teeth together as if he were holding in a yelp of pain. Less than a minute later he was up again not even limping or wincing in pain. It might have been one of the most bazarre games of Lacrosse I have ever witnessed in my entire life.

x

At the end of the game our team had won with a large lead. The crowd celebrated as did the team. I followed Lydia and Allison out onto the feild as they rushed towards Scott, Jackson and Stiles. Lydia's arms flung around Jackson's neck as did Allison's around Scott. The two couples shared a few words and a couple kisses. Stiles and I just stood next to each other awakwardly in the crowd of craziness. "Good game," I shouted over the roaring crowd.

He nodded, "Thanks." He shoved his hands in the pockets of his swoosh shorts. Now that I think about it Stiles had been one of the players that didn't do anything exctraordinary through out the game he did good though he made atleast 2 goals. "Did they have Lacrosse at your old school?" Stiles asked I assumed to make conversation.

"Yeah but the team sucked, Never won a game." I admitted. "Are you giving Scott a ride home?" I asked hoping he would be able to give me a ride as well I didn't want to run into that group of creeps again.

"I sure am." He stated.

"Mind if I bum one too?" I asked. He nodded then headed towards the locker room along with all the other team mates.

x

Once Stiles had dropped Scott and I off at home we both headed up stairs each directing ourselves in our own rooms not saying a single word to each other. I changed into my favorite soffee shorts and my most comfortable tee shirt. This one actually belonged to an ex boyfriend. It was his basketball tee and it had his last name and number printed on the back. Although we didn't talk much after the breakup and I returned all of his other clothes I decided to keep this just because I loved sleeping in it. I collapsed on my queen sized bed staring up to the ceiling fan. It spun on the lowest level. I thought of the events that occured that night. I started to peice a couple things together. Like why Jackson and Scott were so incredible and why Scott hangs around with a guy that is atleast five years older than him. He does drugs with Jackson and Derek is their dealer. There mystery solved I can stop playing scooby doo. I let out a small sigh before shutting my eyes and drifting off to bed.

* * *

**a/n: please, please, please review I love hearing from you guys. I want to know what you guys think of Brittany? Is her character someone you are interested in? Who do you want to see more of? any thing specific that you think should happen during the course of the story?**


	7. Chapter 7

Hello my lovelies. I hope you enjoy this chapter it's very Stiles filled. Please review with all of your amazing opinions.

* * *

A week had passed since that strange lacrosse game. Scott had been acting really weird lately. Not that he isn't always acting wierd. I glanced up at the calender I had hanging in my room. I noticed it was a full moon. This made me a little sad. Back home on every full moon my friends and I would throw a party. They were the biggest parties. Even if the moon was during a school night we would still have our imfamous party. I shook the thought from my head. That wasn't my life anymore my life is here now. I sighed slipping on my slippers and heading out of my room, "Stiles you have to do this for me." I heard Scott beg from inside of his room. Huh, I didn't know Stiles was here. I paused wanting to know what they were talking about.

"Why can't you have Allison or Lydia do it?" I heard Stiles whine. I laughed he sounded like a little girl who didn't get the toy she wanted. Scott didn't reply to Stiles which was weird. I think I heard him shh him actually. Crap how loud did I just laugh.

Thinking on my feet I pulled my phone to my ear, "No way that's terrible what a douche monkey." I laughed into my phone walking down the steps as Scott peeked his head out of his room, "I'll text you later I'm about to grab something to eat." I talked into my phone that wasn't even on.

x

Later on that night I sat in my room flipping through the channels of the tv not finding anything good to watch. My stomach growled. Ughh I'm hungry how about pizza. I walked out of my room so I could ask Scott if he wanted to order pizza and split it. I knocked on his door, "Hey would you eat some pizza if I ordered it?" I asked. Damn I'm such a good step sister thing.

"Yeah." I heard a voice I wasn't expecting to.

I flung the door open, "Stiles?" I asked, "Where is Scott and why are you here?" I saw the boy sitting on Scott's bed fiddling with his phone.

He looked up at me with slight panic in his brown eyes, "Well it's kind of a long story," he half smiled, "I'll tell you if we can still get that pizza." I shook my head and tried holding back a giggle.

x

So a half hour later Stiles and I sat in my room on my bed with a box of peperoni pizzaa seperating us, "So why are you here?" I asked taking a sip of the coke I fished out of the downstairs fridge.

"Well Scott asked me to stay here tonight." He smiled guiltily.

"Why?" I asked confused.

Stiles rubbed the back of his neck as if he were trying to find the right words to say, "Well he get's kind of freaked out during full moons. Derek also told him about what happened before the game last week and he thought it was fishy."

"So your here to keep an eye on me?" I asked. He nodded as he finished his first piece of pizza, "and why can't Scott do it himself instead having his best friend do his dirty work?" Stiles just shrugged.

"So what's your story?" Stiles quizzed really off subject.

"Excuse me?" I said kind of shocked.

"Come on I know you had a life before Beacon Hills, so tell me about it." Was he really asking about my personal life? I think he was. That's strange out of a boy. Usually the only questions boys ask me are sexual questions.

"Hmmm," I started tapping my chin as if I were thinking, "Well my name is Brittany Dawn Tassimo, I was born and raised in Malibu. I took Karate and Martial Arts my whole life. All my old friends have decided that I no longer exist." I faked a smile at the hurtful truth.

"Why would anyone ever want to believe that Miss Brittany doesn't exist." I shrugged. Holy crap I was starting to tear up. I need to stop now. I am Brittany and I show no weakness. I took a deep breath as I was inhaling all my tears. "They're just dumb catty girls, you're much better than that." he comforted patting my back gently. He was right about the first part. They were dumb catty girls. But the second part not so much, I was the leader of those dumb catty girls and I was no better than them if anything I was worse. Something came across my mind. My first day at Beacon Hills when I sort of eavesdropped on Stiles and Scott's conversation.

"Well I've been needing to ask you something for a long time," I started his eyebrows raised, "Well my first day of school I kind of overheard a conversation between you and Scott. It was about him having to be careful around me because I'm observant." I smiled weakly as Stiles thought back to that day.

"Well you see Scott is super paranoid," I knew it he's on drugs, "He just has a hard time trusting people ever since his dad walked out on him. He thinks everyone is out to get him," He stated standing up grabbing the now empty pizza box, "I think we better get some sleep now, I'll see you later Brittany." Stiles smiled a sweet smile that seemed to make me forget what we had just been talking about. Then he left the room leaving me a little alone and longing for his presence just a bit longer. There was something about his buzzcut head that was branded into my mind like a tattoo on my brain. His personality was so different from every other boy I... Dammit Brittany get yourself together. First find out what Scott is hiding then you can fall in love with his best friend.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for all the reviews please continue with all your amazing support. I hope you like this chapter ((:

* * *

I woke up the next morning and stretched. I felt very energetic after my good night's sleep. It would be a good idea to go for a run I decided rolling out of bed and slipping on all the proper running clothes. I exited my room and before I could get down the stairs I was stopped, "Where are you going?" It was Stiles.

I turned to face the boy before speaking, "for a run." I rocked on the heels of my feet, "You want to join?" I asked politely.

He thought for a moment, "I'm not much of a runner unless it involves running from my problems." He shrugged then walked back into Scott's room. I assumed Scott was still missing in action.

x

On my run I decided to explore the woods. Well there was a path so it wasn't like it was unsafe. I jogged along the path for a while until I became short of breath and I slowed myself down to a walk. I placed my hands on my head making it a little easier for me to breath, "You need a drink?" I heard a voice call from behind me. It was hauntingly familiar. So hauntingly familiar, goose bumps popped up on my skin and the hairs on the back of my neck stood straight up. My body tightened up. Something in my gut told me I needed to run as fast as I could. I started to do just that. Before I knew it I was laying face first in the dirt. Something had pulled my feet right from underneath of me. I quickly flipped myself over so that I was lying on my back instead of my stomach. I would rather see the person who was killing me before they actually killed me. Is that strange? "I was speaking with you." The voice sounded. I didn't see anybody though. I sat up looking along the path and into the trees. Then finally the man that had been in the group of people who I ran into before the Lacrosse game stepped out from behind a tree and smiled somewhat viciously at me. If I live I will make a self-note that nothing good ever comes out of runs.

"W- What do you want?" I asked of course stuttering.

The man stepped closer to me. I inched myself back in a bad attempt to keep my distance from him, "Don't look so scared, Brittany." He flashed his teeth at me again. This time though they didn't really seem to be human teeth. The matter of fact none of his features seemed to be human at that point. He looked more like a wolf. I'm going insane.

"Brittany!" I heard the familiar voice of Scott call in the distance. The man's head whipped towards the direction of the voice and I took this as an opportunity to make a run for it. I stood up to quickly then started to move but my body disagreed. I fell back towards the hard ground just as a version of Scott that seemed abnormal tackled the man that was about to attack me. Hey, maybe Scott did like me. Everything went black before I could even hit the ground.

x

"You were supposed to be watching her." I heard through the blackness of my own mind. The voice was Scott's. I had grown used to the demanding tone in his voice especially when he was talking to Stiles.

"I figured she'd stay out of the woods." Stiles voice ripped me to reality. I wasn't dreaming I was awake and conscience and I really couldn't remember why I was unconscious. I took this as a chance to find out more of Scott's secret. Keeping my eyes shut I continued to listen.

"Well she didn't." Scott hissed, "I had to shift in front of her." He sounded angry about shifting in front of me, whatever that meant.

"I thought you said she was knocked out before you shifted?" Stiles sounded hopeful.

"Who knows?" Scott let out a sigh.

There was a moment of silence, "I don't see why you can't just tell her what is going on. The Alpha's are already-" Something was happening I couldn't hear anything anymore. I tried opening my eyes and I couldn't. I tried opening my mouth to speak, but I couldn't. I was dying I was sure of it.

x

I woke up again but this time to the fuzzy image of the buzz cut head of Stiles and a boring hospital room. "Thank god you're up." He said grateful.

"How long was I out?" I asked assuming he would say only a couple of hours.

He thought, "Well almost six months." I felt my eyes widen. He laughed at my reaction, "I'm just kidding, You were only out for two days." He grabbed my hand in a comforting manner, "I feel like all this is my fault and I'm sorry."

Although I liked the feel of his hand on mine I pulled mine away sending a wave of disappointment through his big brown eyes, "Don't ever scare me like that again." I playfully slapped him, "Why would any of this be your fault?"

"Well I should have went with you when you asked." I shrugged figuring this would have happened sooner or later if it was meant to happen.

"The strangest thing is that I swear for a split second the guy who attacked me was a dog." I laughed at myself remembering the accident. Stiles eyes grew larger as he stared at me, "What?" I asked confused.

He shook his head, "Nothing that was just a really weird thing to say." he laughed nervously, "You probably hit your head really hard for you to think something like that." He stood up from the chair he had occupied beside my bed. "I probably should go I have," He paused, "Lacrosse practice." and with that he was gone. That's it he is officially on my list of the people who do drugs in this town.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone. I just love the feedback I've been getting on this story keep the reviews coming they encourage me to write faster. Please enjoy chapter 9 ((:

* * *

Thanks god I'm finally home. Along with my porche I missed her so much. I walked into the house after My dad dropped me off on his break. To my suprise Scott and Stiles were sitting in the living room playing some sort of video game. I'm pretty sure this is the only normal thing these two have ever done. "Welcome home Britt," Stiles shouted as I walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

"Woah there I don't think our friendship is that advanced that you can make nicknames for me," I laughed I really hated the name Britt but I wasn't going to discourage Stiles. I joined the two boys in the living room. "So what are you guys doing?" I asked.

Scott shrugged, "Uhm playing call of duty." He sounded like his normal hostile self. He looked at me for a moment then something triggered a memory in my head.

A figure I thought to be Scott was leaning over me but his face was all wrong. His features resembled a dog. I was startled but I was also dizzy and had a huge headache.

"Brittany? Brittany?" Stiles shouted trying to get my attention.

"What?" I spat irritated with the memory.

"You hungry? We're going to that place where we went after you fixed the jeep wanna go with us?" Stiles urged.

"Yeah that sounds great." I flashed a smile, "Do you mind if I drive though I haven't had my car in forever it would be amazing to be driving it forever."

Stiles looked at Scott, "Are you sure thats a good idea you just got out of the hospital from a serious head injury?" Scott actually sounded concerned for the first time in his entire life.

"Awe Scott are you worried about me," I said placing my hand over my chest in a way that showed I was flattered.

"I'm worried about my life in the hands of someone who may black out behind the wheel." He spoke in a stern voice now getting up and walking outside. I looked over to Stiles who was standing to follow him and gave him a confused look.

He shrugged, "Just get your keys."

x

Well Scott bailed on us as soon as we got to the diner stating that Derek needed him to help him move his couch. Which was totally made up. He ran out of the diner like someone was about to die. "Does Derek always call him on these weird tasks?" I asked Stiles as we sat down in the same booth where we sat a couple weeks ago.

"Well you can say that," Stiles shrugged making himself comfortable in the booth across from me. I leaned on the table supporting my head with the palm of my hand as I began thinking.

I could have sworn that Scott was in some strange dog form when he saved me from that killer. It would be almost impossible to climb up through Scott's window without some supernatural powers. No one can over night with the scrapes and bruises Scott had my first day in Beacon Hills. He goes awall when its a full moon and has his best friend keep an eye on his step sister. Everything is finally coming together and making since. Well sort of. Drug isn't on drugs he's a freaking werewolf. My eyes widened, and Stiles has known this whole time, "You lied to me?" I couldn't help but insisting.

Stiles looked confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Scott is a freaking werewolf." I hissed under my breath.

His eyes grew, "What?" Thats when the watress came over and asked for our orders.

As soon as she disapeared I began again, "In the hospital I told you I swore I saw Scott in a dog form and you just acted like I was crazy."

"What was I supossed to tell you?" He said in a hushed voice so no one would hear him, "Oh yeah Brittany your soon to be step brother is a werewolf."

I just nodded my head, "Something along those lines would have worked."

"If I could've told you I would've" He pleaded. I just rolled my eyes, "It's not my secret Brittany." He defended himself but I couldn't say anything I was to mad. I ate in silence and I drove Stiles home in silence and when I heard Scott come in through his window at 2 in the morning I didn't even go in and confront him I was still to mad.

* * *

WOOOO! brittany knows everything and she figured it out by herself because she's smart. please review and tell me what you think should happen next. Did Brittany over react? Was Stiles really in the wrong? Will they ever work out their differences?


	10. Chapter 10

**Why am i up at 1 in the morning typing my little heart out right now? Cause I got asked on a date and I'm freaking excited people don't ask me on dates thats not normal hahah sorry about my personal speal you want to read step brat not Samantha's freaking pathetic love life. this chapter isn't really all that but we finally see a relationship starting between Brittany and Melissa along with Brittany and Scott. Please continue to review because I love reading them even if you have something you want me to change tell me no comment is negative unless you are calling me an "Alcoholic dirty slut" that is not aloud. **

* * *

When I woke up the next morning I realised I was mad at someone for something I had no right to be mad about. Yes, I was closer to Stiles than I was to any other people in this dumb town but Scott is his best friend. I know If one of my best friends needed me to keep a secret like this from the world I would without a doubt. But maybe I'm just pissed because I secretly like Stiles a whole bunch more then I play off. It's not like we're dating and he has to tell me everything shit I highly doubt he considers us friends. I probably should appologize.

"Stiles, What the hell were you thinking?" I heard from the other side of the wall coming from Scott's mouth I assumed.

"I didn't tell her she figured it out herself." Ohh shit they are talking about me. I should probably go save Stiles' ass. "Maybe if you weren't so careless. I told you to be careful that she is observant."

"Brittany just come in I know you're out there!" I heard start call from his room. Damn I was caught. I drug myself slowly into the room where the two boys stood facing eachother.

"Goodmorning guys." I smiled.

"What do you want to know?" Scott asked with a sigh and then our question and answer session began.

x

After pretty much an entire day of Scott explaining everything I wanted to know about his life as a teenage werewolf Melissa called and told me that she schedueled a fitting for my bridesmaid dress if I was feeling up to it. Relunctantly I agreed to meet her at the local alteration place.

"Wow Melissa this dress is so pretty," I complimented looking at myself in the mirror as the seamstriss pinned me up to see where she had to take stuff in and what not.

"You're father said you would like it." She smiled victoriously, "So we haven't talked all that much since you've been here," she started, "how are you liking it?" She asked politely.

I nodded looking at her through the mirror, "I don't hate it as much as I wanted to." I grinned.

"Is there any boys that catch your eye?" At this question I instantly thought of Stiles. Yes, he did pretty much betray my trust but there is just something about him. Maybe it's the way he shoves his hands into his pockets and sways his body when he's nervous. It could even be the blank stare that creeps onto his face when he is thinking really hard. Whatever it is it draws me in and I don't mind. I don't mind at all.

I shrug to answer the question, "Not really," I'm a terrible liar. My blushing kind of gave it away.

"Who is it?" She quizzed giving me a motherly look. "Do I know him?" She wouldn't even let me answer the first question, "Does he play Lacrosse?"

"Melissa!" I shouted over her last question that I didn't hear.

"Okay fine just tell me." She let out a laugh.

I joined in with her before I let the words, "Stiles," The laughing came to a hault.

"Really?" She seemed in shock, "He doesn't really seem to be your type." She nudged.

"He isn't," I thought aloud, "but does anyone actually really have a type?" I smirked it sounded like something the old me would say. Was there really an old me and a new me. This town just might have brought out a better part of me.

x

The week at school was pretty normal. Well all except that I knew about the existance of werewolves, and Scott was being really nice and brotherly towards me. That might be because he isn't hiding his secret from me anymore. Stiles' and I don't speak that much so I was suprised when the words, "Will you tell me how long you've been in love with him for?" came from Scott's mouth while getting into my car after the last bell dismissed us from our prison.

"What the hell are you talking about," I raised one of my freshly waxed eyebrows to the wolf. That's hilarious my soon to be step brother is a dog.

"Stiles." He stated crossing his muscular arms across his equally muscular chest. It looks like someone is working out with Derek.

"I'm not in love with him." I protested.

I could feel his glare on me as we pulled out of the school's crowded parking lot, "B, I hear your heartbeat when you guys are around each other. Don't lie to me. Tell me how long you have been in love with him."

I shrugged out, "It has been coming on so gradually, that I hardly know where it began." I admitted shamelessly.

"My mom told me by the way I didn't figure it out by myself." He smiled sheepishly.

I rolled my eyes, "That's the last time I tell her anything." I laughed and continued driving home.

* * *

What did you think? Brittany is in love with Stiles? Dafuq? Where will I take the story from here since Brittany knows everything now?

**Authors not: Where is the quote from? I saw a picture on tumblr and fell in love with it. **

**"It has been coming on so gradually, that I hardly know where it began."**

**Someone tell me. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: I hate myself for setting this in season 3 before I knew anything about it. none of this makes any sence because I didn't know ducelion was blind and what not and I started writing this way before I knew that Jackson was in friggin London -_- I hate my life. well on the other hand please enjoy this chapter there wont be many more because I'm finding hard to get inspiration due to the fact everything is so fucked up. **

* * *

"Brittany," Scott knocked on my shut door after I went to bed. I rolled over trying to ignore the pounding. "Brittany," He shouted again before storming in, "I really hope you don't sleep naked," He said as I turned to him squinting at the light that entered my room from the open door.

"You're luck I don't" I sat up, "What do you need?"

"Well since you know everything you should probably come to the pack meetings from now on so you know what's going on at all times."

I looked at the clock, "Scott it's midnight." I told him.

"I know come on," He left my room expecting me to follow. I considered it but decided against it laying back down in my comfy bed.

x

"You're late." Derek stated as we walked into his charred house giving Scott a death glare.

I looked at Scott, "Brittany wouldn't wake up." he shrugged then sat down beside Allison grabbing ahold of her hand. The only free spot was on the floor between Isacc and Stiles. Great.

x

"So why was I attacked?" I asked Derek after he explained the alpha pack to me in more detail.

"Well they want to get to Scott so they attacked his step sister," he shrugged I could tell he wasn't sure of himself.

I look at Scott, "Good going Scotty get the Alphas pissed at you." I encouraged.

"I never did anything to them!" He whined. I think someones tired. Hell I know I am.

Derek gave us a strange look that I kind of felt as though he wanted us to shut up. I don't think he's very nice, "You all can leave now." He nodded and everyone stood up to leave.

"Hey Brittany can I give you a ride home?" Stiles voice chirped from behind me.

I shrugged then looked to Scott asking if he was drive my car home. He nodded then I threw him my keys, "Of course you can." I smiled. We walked in silence to his car probably because everyone could hear every single word that we would say from a mile away. Damn werewolves. We got into the jeep and drove down the road about a block or two before I spoke up, "So, Stilinski what's up?" I asked breaking the silence.

I noticed the change of atmosphere as Stiles began stuttering, "Well, Uhm," he released one hand off of the steering wheel to wipe a bead of sweat out of one of the creases in his forehead, "I'm sorry that I've been kind of avoiding you the past couple days I have just been thinking," unfortunantly the conversation was inturrupted by a loud thud ontop of the jeep.

I glanced up, "Uhm," I couldn't find words I was terrified all I saw in the ceiling were claws.

"I see it." He sped up as if that would help us get rid of the creature. I pulled my phone out and dialed Scott's number. Stiles stuck his arm infront of my body before slamming on the breaks sending the werewolf flying off the jeep. The long hair and curvy figure identified it as a female.

I jerked forward, "Shit." I shouted.

Stiles looked at me, "Take my jeep I'll get out and distract her."

"Are you fucking insane? Just keep driving," I comanded.

"Then we're both dead." He stated. The women got up slowly. He head raised and her vibrant red eyes met mine and I knew in that moment we were both dead anyway.

"It doesn't matter just drive." I pleaded but he was already unbuckling his seatbelt and opening the door, "Dammit Stiles." I shouted. I unbuckled my seat belt then looked around the jeep for a weapon. I checked the glove box and there was a gun. I grabbed it then exited the jeep. The women charged at Stiles and I shot at her.

His head whipped around to see me, "Leave!" He demanded but the girl tackled him. to the ground. The bullet wounds not affecting her one bit. I ran towards the two of them knowing I had no chance against the wolf but I needed to save Stiles. Before I made it to the two of them I was tackled also and for the second time in the past month I was knocked out cold.

* * *

Dammit alpha lady Stiles was about to say something! What do you guys think? To much? Not enough? What do I need to fix? What do I need to add? anything to make the story more interesting? reveiw pretty please. ((: and I agree with all of you I like the brotherly Scott. I hope you guys noticed that he was shutting her out to keep her and his seceret safe not because he's an ass. ((:


End file.
